


A Most Prized Possession

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, fae and draco, hoarding desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Prompt Request: [takes hand, puts it over heart] “This is what I feel when I’m with you. And I’m powerless to stop it.” with natsu and lucy plssssIt’s kinda short but I like how it turned out :)  Fae & Draco
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 34





	A Most Prized Possession

The Draco pulls the Fae in closer, placing her hand over his heart, holding it still. “Do you feel that?” His low rumbling voice and piercing green gaze cripples her mind, “this is what I feel when I’m with you Lucy. And I’m powerless to stop it.”

Lucy could feel the mirrored rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her finger tips, and it sends a tingle of electricity dancing across her skin. Natsu always did this to her, something about this Draco made her heart tremble like no other ever had. But she was also torn. These creatures were known to hoard anything they fancied, and Natsu was no different. His home was filled with trinkets, to jewels, even rare creatures like a blue feline, whatever caught his eye. In fact, that was how they’d met a year ago, when Natsu tried to take a special key from her. She’d managed to convince him her mother’s heirloom was too precious for her to lose and he’d given that up. But instead he latched onto her and Lucy didn’t want to become just another addition to his cache.

“What does it mean,” she genuinely wasn’t sure of his intentions. Was the rapid pulse the same rush he always felt when he found a new treasure? It sure seemed similar to how he would describe it.

“It means you hold sway over my heart in a way I cannot nor do I wish to control. I desire you Lucy, every part of you, and I want you all to myself forever.”

She glances away, “I see. So, I’m just another piece of treasure to add to your collection. Natsu I’m not some bauble to hide away in your home.”

Natsu was taken aback by her insinuations. He would never try to subjugate any living being like that. Even his feline companion was free to roam as it saw fit, the animal simply chose to live in his home. It was true that his hoarding obsession gave him a rush similar to what he felt around her, but he knew it was different this time. She was special.

He sighs and tips her head up so she must look at him. “Lucy, I’d never hoard you away or display you like a trophy. But yes,” his thumb sweeps over her cheek as he smiles, “you are my ultimate piece of treasure, the rarest of the rare and one I would fight to the death to keep.” 

“I still don’t understand…”

“Be my companion and my life mate.” Natsu’s cheeks burn with those words, the reddish hue blending to match the color of his scales. “Lucy, that is how I desire you.” 

Oh! Deep down Lucy hoped he would express such feelings to her and validate the emotions she felt too, but to be asked of in this way... The Fae’s wings shimmer in response to the emotions rushing through her system. “I-I don’t know what to say Natsu…” It was just so sudden. 

“Please say yes,” he leans in, whispering, brushing against her lips, “be my twinkling crystal that shines brighter than any star in the sky, the golden fleece that surrounds and comforts my soul. I relinquish my heart to you Lucy, so please,” he cradles her face, “make me the happiest Draco alive and say yes.”

How could she say no to the sweetest of nectar’s she’s ever heard of? Lucy’s heart soars into the azures and her wings flutter in excitement, giving away her true emotions. Eyes crinkle and tears of joy pool at the corners, “yes,” a beaming smile alights on her, “my answer is yes.”

Elated beyond words, Natsu’s wings stretch to full length as he scoops her into his arms, then wraps around them. Who would have known that a chance encounter over a key would be the one to unlock his heart? Natsu buries his face in the crook of her neck, hugging to her like the most precious of gems. “I love you Lucy.”

She closes her eyes and breathes out. “I love you too, Natsu…”


End file.
